Bladers Discover Fanfiction
by VisualZero
Summary: The bladers were minding their own peaceful lives... until one day they discover the mass of insanity that is fanfiction... What if they stumble across YOUR story?
1. DaXiang Discovers Something

Hey guys! So I was wondering about doing something like this for a while but decided to put a little spin on things - the bladers discover YOUR stories and leave their comments... they won't always be flattering, especially if Kyoya's involved...

Kyoya: GODAMMIT ZERO

I'm starting with my own crackfic as I think that will shake things up nice and good :)

* * *

Three am. Three fucking am and DaXiang was still wading through seas upon seas of web pages in order to quench his boredom. Training every other night had forced him into the habit of being unable to sleep for more than four hours at a time.

Oh well. Sleep wasn't that important. He'd sleep when he died.

DaXiang downed the last drop of his coffee and decided to search for something other than funny cat videos. 'Da Xiang Wang' was what he labourously typed into the keyboard and waited a few seconds for the results.

151,000,000 results. Not bad. Not bad at all, DaXiang thought, scratching his chin.

He scrolled thrugh a few until one in particular caught his eye. It was from a site called 'Fanfiction dot net,', implying some sort of prose involving him.

He read the description.

**A very, very special story in which DaXiang and Toby fall in love, courtesy of Lovemaster ChaoXin. I've taken inspiration from both Twilight and an author on this site. DaXiang/ Toby**

DaXiang grimaced. What the fuck was this supposed to be? Who was Toby? And what did ChaoXin have to do with this? He'd heard of stories like this before. Fans making up weird shit. Against his better judgement, the Chinese blader decided to click on it.

**One day DaXiang was sitting in his room in Beylin Temple.**

**He was sitting in his room reading Great Expectations by Charles Dickens.**

'My English isn't that great but okay...' DaXiang thought.

**'A cultured mind is the key to Beyline Temple's 4000 Year Old Legacy,' is what he was thinking.**

'I guess...'

**There was a soft tap on his door and Chi Yun crept in looking more than a little perturbed.**

**'Da Xiang?' He asked warily.**

**'Yes?'**

**'There are weird noises coming from Chao Xin's room and I'm too afraid to go in there and get him to shut up.' Chi Yun said.**

'Well, first of all none of us _live _in Beylin Temple, it's our training ground. And I may faint from shock if Chao Xin ever even accidently wandered by... The effort alone to get here just may kill him...' DaXiang sighed.

**'Just ignore him. Go for a walk or something.' Da Xiang told him, going back to his book.**

**However, a few minutes later DaXiang could also hear these 'disturbing noises' coming from Chao's room, which was incidentally two doors down from his.**

**He sighed, got up and walked down the hallway.**

**'CHAO WILL YOU BE QUIET I AM TRYING TO READ DICKENS!' He shouted, rapping on his door.**

**But Chao was just louder to piss him off.**

'All right, yeah... That's probably what he'd do, come to think of it.'

**Later that day, Chao strolled shirtlessly outside to find DaXiang sulking by himself on the steps, still reading his book.**

'Shirtlessly?'

**'I am so good she named my dick Schlongzilla. I bet you could hear me in Hong Kong!'**

'That's something I really don't want to think about...'

**DaXiang just kept reading his book, muttering darkly to himself.**

**'Well? Touch me, bro!' Chao said, offering a fist bump.**

**'I WOULD NOT TOUCH YOU IF OUR FOUR THOUSAND YEAR OLD LEGACY DEPENDED ON IT!' DaXiang yelled, storming back inside.**

'This is getting weirder and weirder... Bit of an overreaction when I could just punch him inthe face...'

**The next day, DaXiang found himself led by Mei Mei into a room where ChaoXin and Chi Yun assembled.**

**'Before this starts Chi Yun would just like to say that Chi Yun has nothing to do with it!' Chi Yun said hurriedly. 'It's just Chao put Lacerta on a really high shelf and says he won't give it back until we have this meeting.'**

**Chao put his arms on DaXiang's shoulders and began to talk.**

**'DaXiang. DaXiang, DaXiang, DaXiang...'**

**DaXiang growled. 'The hell do you want you mad bastard?'**

'As if I would use that kind of language around Chi Yun and Mei Mei!'

**'DaXiang all of us agree you need to get laid. Badly.'**

'WHAT?!'

**'WHAT?!'**

**'It's really no big deal. You're a good looking cat and I know you're a virgin and shit. It won't be that difficult. Trust me. We're taking a trip to America 'cause bitches go crazy for celebrities like us over there.**

'WHAT. THE. HELL...? How is that any of his business? And why is that relevant? For goodness' sake, not even Chao would bring something like that up!'

**And that is how Chao made it Team Wang Hu Zhong's mission to find DaXiang a girlfriend. Or someone to have sex with.**

'I can see this going down hill...'

**Meanwhile, in NewYork, Team Starbreaker were having another meeting.**

'What do they have to do with this story?'

**'I HAVE HAD IT! I JUST DON'T FEEL AS IF MY THOUGHTS AND FEELINGS ARE RESPECTED! ARE YOU LISTENING JACK? DAMIAN, TAKE OUT THOSE HEADPHONES, I AM TRYING TO REACH YOU!' Toby's eyes nearly filled with tears as he tried to voice his concerns.**

'Well, that was painful to read. I still have no idea who Toby is...'

**'Calm down, man.' Masamune said, checking his watch and cursing that Two and a Half Men would be on soon.**

**'I CAN'T HELP IT ZEO! I AM ALWAYS ON MY BEST BEHAVIOR WITH EVERYONE AND THOSE TWO RESPOND BY TAKING THE PISS!'**

DaXiang started scrolling down through the cap locked words, knowing he probably wasn't missing anything important.

**'WHAT DID THEY DO NOW?' Zeo growled.**

**'DAMIAN KEEPS MESSING UP MY CDS. THEY'RE NOT EVEN KIND OF IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER ANYMORE. AND JACK CUT UP MY FAVOURITE PHOTO I HAVE OF US!'**

**'FOR SCRAPBOOKING! I WAS MAKING A SCRAPBOOK, SOMETHING THAT WE COULD ALL ENJOY!' Jack protested.**

**'I MEAN I WOULDN'T MIND BUT THEY NEVER EVEN ASK! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK TO REAARANGE THOSE CDS?'**

**'Dude, you have like twenty CDs...' Masamune reminded him.**

**'NOT ANYMORE! SOMEHOW HALF OF THEM HAD DISAPPEARED AND THE ONES LEFT HAVE WERE ALL IN THE WRONG CASES!'**

**'Alright, Jesus, I stole you CDs, calm down!' Damian said.**

**'WELL OBVIOUSLY THERE IS NO MUSIC FAIRY TAKING THEM! COME ON GUYS, I TRY MY BEST BUT YOU ARE NOT HELPING! I HAVE HAD IT!' Toby shouted, storming out.**

**'What a little bitch.' Jack scoffed.**

**'Dude, it's not his fault he doesn't wank enough.' Zeo said.**

**'Doesn't give him the excuse to act like a prissy little bitch.'**

'I don't think either Zeo or even Jack would use language like that... it's just gratuitous, really... whoever wrote this is probably an attention-seeker...'

**Along the streets of New York...**

**'I feel like no one understands me...' Toby sighed, walking along.**

**'I feel like no one understands me...' DaXiang sighed, walking along.**

'I see the writer's not even trying at this point...'

**Suddenly, Toby looked up and saw a tall, muscular Chinese man with long, shaggy hair standing in front of him.**

'Well, it's not NOT a flattering description...'

**Suddenly, DaXiang looked up and saw a slim boy with choppy white bangs standing in front of him.**

DaXiang thought for a moment. White hair? American team? Zeo?

'Oh, so Toby is Faust!' He realized. '...Weird...'

**They both just stood there, looking into each others eyes.**

**'**Wait, why am I randomly in America?'

**The next few days with Wang Hu Zhong**

**'I AM IN LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOOOOVEE~'**

**'JESUS SHUT THE FUCK UP DAXIANG WE GET IT ALREADY!' Mei yelled, fed up of this behavior. Honestly, he was worse than ChaoXin!**

'There is NO WAY Mei Mei would ever speak like that, especially not to me!'

**'So? How's the tail? What did I tell you?' Chao asked with a grin.**

**'OH PLEASE CHAO, I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH TOBY SEXUALLY OUR CONNECTION IS FAR TO DEEP FOR THAT!' Da Xiang smiled eyes, lighting up.**

'Again with the capital letters...' DaXiang grimaced. 'Use italics for emphasis, this is becomming a chore...'

**'Oh please, you want to bang the fuck out of him, don't you? You want to shove it right up there! You want to unleash Pennis the Mennis all over that boy!' Chao continued to get more and more graphic.**

'Well, that's just disgusting...'

**'CHAO PLEASE! DO NOT BE SO CRUDE!' DaXiang cried, leaving the room in a rage.**

**With the two love birds...**

**'OH, DAXIANG!' Toby cried, falling into his arms.**

**'OH, TOBY!' DaXiang cried, holding the smaller boy in his arms.**

**'YOU'RE EVERYTHING I'VE EVER HOPED FOR! YOU'RE SO INTELLIGENT, SENSITIVE AND SPECIAL!'**

**'YOU'RE A GOD SEND! YOU'RE HEAVEN ON EARTH! THE WHOLE WORLD STARES WHEN YOU SMILE!'**

'What?! Now we're bordering on just plain craazy. Whoever wrote this was taking the piss.'

**DaXiang reached up to gently brush Toby's feathery fringe from his forehead, his lips brushing him gently. His kisses began to get lower, drifting from his nose to his mouth then pulling him into an intense and passionate kiss. Toby kissed him back, just as voraciously.**

'Oh yeah, NOW you make an effort with the writing... It's still crap, by the way, and I should know; Mei Mei forced me to read Twilight! Also, I'm pretty sure this Toby is underage, which would make me doing anything with him illegal...'

**they dated for three months then broke up 'cause da shizzle is a commie yo and has a tiny dick.**

'OH, COME ON. THAT DOESN'T EVEN KIND OF MAKE SENSE! I am not a 'commie' and it's nobody's business whether my d-IT'S NOBODY'S BUSINESS! That's it! I'm calling my lawyer and SOMEONE is getting sued!'

DaXiang suddenly stood up and stormed raging into his kitchen where he picked up a phone and furiously began dialling a number.

* * *

If you want the characters to discover your story, leave the name of the story you want reviewed (if multi-chapter say which chapter) and which characters you want to discover it!


	2. Gingka Discovers Morning

I'll post Hikaru discovering Blood Red in a bit. This chapter is quite short...

'Morning' is, honest to God, the only RyugaXGingka story I could find XDD It's a pity it's so short...

* * *

**Gingka and Madoka discover 'Morning' by Valarie Valkov**

Gingka wasn't the sharpest tack in the box when it came to technology. He didn't have a cell phone, could barely work a microwave oven and his Tamagotchi died after a week.

Buying him an iphone was really just money down the drain, thought Ryo, as he watched Gingka survey the device with wide eyes.

'...So what does it do?' Gingka asked finally.

'What does it do? It does anything! Anything you want!'

'...'

'...'

'...Can it Beyblade?'

'NO GINGKA FOR GOODNESS SAKE IT CANNOT BEYBLADE!'

And the iphone was neglected for the rest of the day...

* * *

It turned out there was a Beyblading ap, althought it wasn't very interesting.

'This is lame! I prefer blading in real life!' Gingka moaned to Madoka, who was teaching him how to use it. 'I don't see why everyone makes such a big deal out of these things!'

Madoka sighed.

'Well, it is pretty amazing. If anything, it's a lot easier to go on the Internet whenever you want.'

'...What's the Internet?'

'Gingka, you're not being serious...'

A few minutes later, Gingka was getting the hang of Google and thought it would be fun to type in a few names. He started with Madoka's and laughed at some of the pictures that came up.

'Damn photoshoppers!' Madoka cringed, as a photo of an elephant's body with her head came up.

Gingka then typed in Kyoya and after wading through hundreds of pictures of the lion blader's abs, found a couple of badly photoshopped pics of him and Nile.

'That's brilliant!'

Madoka found it amusing too.

'Ok, I'm next!' Gingka typed in his own name but this time clicked web search instead of images.

After browsing through a few he came to... a particular website.

'Huh? It says I'm in this story... And so is Ryuuga?! Weird...' Gingka clicked on it and he and Madoka began to read.

**Ryuga woke up to his favorite sight, Ginga, he remembered the night before.**

'WHAT?!' It was impossible to tell who screamed louder, Madoka or Gingka.

'WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?' Gingka cried, dropping the iphone. Madoka very hesitantly picked it up and continued to read.

**How the red-head had screamed his name, and begged him "Harder faster.".**

'Madoka quit it! That's really disturbing!'

'Hold on! I want to find out what happens!'

'I'll tell you what happens! I get scarred for life, that's what happens!'

**He was so peaceful, so hot, so sexy, his hair even messier than normal, stood out against his pale skin.**

'Madoka, I feel really violated...'

Madoka blushed, an image of Gingka as described rushing into her mind. She furiously tried to push it away but she couldn't help it...

Meanwhile, the red head snatched the iphone back from her and scrolled angrily to the end.

**He reached out one hand, and placed the back of it to the soft skin of his boyfriend, he skimmed his palm across the top of Ginga's ruffled hair, "I love you," he whispered as he kissed his soft pale pink cheek.**

'That... was the most disturbing thing I've ever read...'

Madoka still couldn't talk.

'WHAT THE HECK RYUGA WOULD NEVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AND WHY WOULD I BE IN BED WITH HIM MUCH LESS HAVE - OH MAN, I CAN'T UNSEE THAT SORT OF THING!'

'So, Gingka! What did Madoka help you learn?' Ryo asked, popping his head into the room.

'THAT THE INTERNET IS A CRAZY PLACE!' Gingka cried, leaving the room in a tizzy, as Madoka sat quietly by herself thinking about Gingka...


	3. Hikaru Discovers Blood Red

**Dreamlily and Snowy - which characters do you want to discover your stories?**

* * *

**Hikaru Discovers Blood Red**

Hikaru was going to kill Ryo. Why that man thought it was a good idea to show up at the latest Board meeting fully clad in a bright red trenchcoat and proclaim himself the 'Immortal Phoenix' was really beyond her. From now on, the Board insisted she type her reports instead of delivering them in person. Whih meant more work for her, as leaving Phoenix in front of a computer only resulted in him playing Solitaire for five hours straight.

He kept spreadsheets. SPREADSHEETS. And he insisted the computer was an immoral cheating bastard.

Hikaru sighed. She deserved a break too. She clicked over to her email to check her messages. Someone had sent her a story. Curious, she opened it and began to read.

**Ryuga checked his reflection one more time on the mirror. Instead of his usual Blader clothes he was wearing a purple t-shirt under a black and white checkered top, jeans and a pair of sneakers.**

'A story about Ryuga?' Hikaru paused, mulling over this. '...I can't imagine him wearing jeans and sneakers.' A smile spread across her face. 'I wonder what the occasion is...'

**It was a few weeks since meeting Hikaru.**

'I'm in it too?'

**The girl feared him back then but as time passed she grew warmer to the teen until she began crushing on him.**

'What?! I don't... have a crush on Ryuga...' Hikaru looked away for a second, pondering over these words. Then she returned to the story.

**After much persuasion from the others Ryuga finally got the guts to ask her out. And he did.**

'Woah, hang on... Ryuga and I are going out? On a date? ...This is so strange!'

**Tonight was going to be perfect.**

'And strange.'

**Or so he thought.**

**"Wow."**

**That was all they could say.**

**Mako, Ginga, Masamune, Tsubasa and Kyoya were hanging out in the Hasama's living room when Hikaru walked in fully dressed for her date.**

'Who's Mako? And what's Kyoya doing at my house? Oh well, I'm on a date with Ryuga so I guess it could be weirder...'

**She was wearing a short lavender dress which fitted her body perfectly. Along with black leggings, brown boots and a cute grey beanie.**

'That sounds cute!'

**"Thanks," she said twirling once before she noticed the look Mako was giving her.**

**"Don't look at me like that, bro. You don't see me glaring at you whenever you go on a date."**

'I guess I have a brother in this story. I wonder what he's like?'

**"That's because I've never gone on a date before."**

**"Maybe you should. If you stop being like an overprotective mother and loosen up a little."**

'Well, clearly I'm in charge. As it should be.' Hikaru said with a smirk.

**"HEY!"**

'Haha!'

**"And before I go I want to ask you something. Do you, Mako Hasama, solemnly swear that you will not, under any circumstances, spy on me and Ryuga on our date?"**

'That sounds a lot like something Gingka or Masamune would do.'

**"You have got to be kidd-"**

**"SOLEMNLY SWEAR?!"**

**Mako sighed and raised his right hand," I, Mako Hasama, solemnly swear that I will not spy on my beautiful and amazing sister whom I love and the dragon creep who will die if he even breaks a small piece of your heart on their date."**

Hikaru smiled at 'dragon creep'. Then the smile dropped off her face as she began to reminisce. It may have only been a story but it brought back very real emotions of the very realRyuga. He was coarse and harsh and only interested in power. Fighting him had ben the only time in her life when she'd felt scared. Helpless, even.

She couldn't begin to imagine what going on a date with him would be like.

**"Good boy," she said ruffling his hair. She picked up her purse and slammed the door behind her," Bye."**

**Tsubasa noticed the look on Mako's face," You're going to spy on their date aren't you?"**

**The boy smirked," It's not spying If you aren't there."**

**Mako pulled out his phone and began calling.**

'Even if it is a story, I'm glad Mako is there to look out for me...'

**Ryuga was standing at the entrance to the theater, shifting one foot from another.**

**For some reason there was a bunch of crazy people entering the theater. So far he saw a clown, a Chinese guy with a really long beard, a cowboy and a guy wearing all red who sounded oddly like Tetsuya.**

'If it sounds like Tetsuya, it is Tetsuya. That is the way the world works.'

**"Hi Ryuga," said Hikaru finally arriving.**

**"Hey, you look beautiful," he said showing a rare smile.**

'Now that's a sight I'd pay money to see. Although a puppy probably died...'

**"Thanks. You look quite fetching too," said Hikaru in a fake British accent. Ryuga chuckled and leaned closer to her only to have her hand block him.**

**"Save it for the movie, chap."**

'Well, at least I'm acting like myself...'

**Hikaru hooked arms with Ryuga, adjusting to his warmer body heat.**

'Hmm...'

**"That's weird," said Ryuga to himself. Just a few minutes ago the theater lobby was full of those weirdly-dressed guys. Now it was empty except for the guy who was selling the tickets who, FYI, was sleeping on the job. _Maybe they left_. He thought. But he was unsure of his own words.**

**"Are you OK?" asked Hikaru noticing the apprehensive look on the white-haired teen's face. "It's nothing," he replied looking at her. When he looked back he decided on one thing. Nothing will get in between of them and their date.**

'That sounds a little more like Ryuga. Something tells me he'd be a protective boyfriend...'

**Once they bought their snacks and tickets the couple walked hand in hand to the doors.**

**"This is going to be nice," said Hikaru, trying to ease some of the tension.**

**"Yup," said Ryuga finally relaxing a bit. " Just you, me, a movie, popcorn and…," he opened the doors and the relaxation disappeared.**

**"…a room full of Bladers."**

'I'm sensing an 'awkie mom mo?'

**Hikaru peered in and scowled.**

**"I'm going to kill Mako when I get home."**

'And I'm going to thank Mako for not leaving me alone with Ryuga in a dark room!'

**Hikaru scowled in annoyance.**

**"Relax, just enjoy the movie," said Ryuga.**

**"Trust me, I'm trying to," she replied bitterly," of all the days they could get together why now?"**

'I wonder what movie we're seeing? Something tells me Ryuga wouldn't sit through a chick flick...'

**"Don't worry about them it's not like they're gonna have a beybattle or something. It's just the mo-."**

'Of course they'll have a Bey battle! It wouldn't be right otherwise!'

**A loud screeching noise interrupted them.**

**They were just in time to see Yuu firing a sonic blast at Masamune's striker. Hikaru lost it and stood up, glaring at them with full force.**

'Really? In the middle of the theatre? That's a bit much, even for Yuu...'

**"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"**

**"Masamoomoo was hogging the popcorn."**

'Typical Yuu.'

**"That's cos' it's my popcorn. Get your own."**

'Typical Masamune!'

**"I don't have money and the bucket is large enough for both of us."**

**"Well I don't wanna share."**

'Awh, guess Tsubasa's not here to buy Yuu his own popcorn!'

**The two kept bickering, unaware of the deadly aura being emitted by Hikaru.**

**"That's it!"**

**Hikaru fished around her purse and pulled out Storm Aquario.**

**"You brought your bey on our date?" asked Ryuga.**

'What were you expecting?'

**"Like you didn't," she pointed to the slight bulge by Ryuga's waist.**

**"Touche."**

'Haha! I may no longer blade but that doesn't mean me and Aquario will ever be apart!'

**"Aquario!"**

**In just a few seconds Libra and Striker went flying.**

'Boom, baby!'

"**What the-?" Masamune finally noticed Hikaru glaring at him colder than Ryuga's glare.**

'I didn't think I was that scary...'

**"Ehehehe, sorry we bothered your date, Hikaru," he said nervously rubbing the back of his head.**

**"Y-Yeah Hippity-Hop. Sorry, have fun on your date."**

**With that both Bladers called back their beys and sat back on their seats trying their best to look innocent.**

'I guess I'm in charge here.'

**Hikaru sat back on her seat and pouted. She wasn't focusing on the movie anymore since she was thinking of ways to get back at her brother. Said ways would have made this fic jump to Rated T so authoress chose to intrigue the readers and make them go wild with their imagination.**

'Hmm... I wonder about the person who wrote this...Who is she? And why did she choose to write about Ryuga and I going on a date?'

**Ryuga leaned over and squeezed her hand.**

**"Just relax, ignore them."**

'I never thought it would be Ryuga comforting me over the other guys...'

**"I can't."**

**"You know, research says tension can disappear through a kiss."**

'Oh no, I see what's coming...!'

**Ryuga smirked and leaned over as Hikaru did too.**

'What?!'

**When they made contact however Hikaru felt something smooth instead and a cry of pain made her pull back.**

**A crab was placed between them held by none other than crab-boy, Tetsuya Weteragini.**

'I... honestly don't know whether I'm relieved or... disgusted.'

**Ryuga was rubbing a red spot on his mouth where the crab pinched him.**

'Serves you right, dragon creep!'

**"What. The. Hell. Watarigani?' said Ryuga, trying his best to control his anger.**

'Something tells me Watarigani won't survive the night...'

**"I wanted to show you crabs how 'Randy Pincherson' (Fish Hooks basis. xD) here looks like the vampire in the movie. Minus the blood, of course," said Tetsuya stroking the shell of a dark brown crab.**

'He is SUCH a WEIRDO.'

**Ryuga suddenly had a scary grin," I know how to get some blood."**

**With his menacing smirk and the dark movie theater Ryuga looked more like the vampire than Randy.**

'Now THAT is enough to give anyone nightmares!'

**Before Tetsuya could say anything Ryuga grabbed Randy and threw the crab all the way out of the cinema.**

**"Randy!' (No crabs were harmed during the making of this fic. Except for the one we had for dinner last night. Hmmmm)**

'Oh dear... I don't know if I should laugh or not...'

**"That was mean," commented Hikaru.**

**"The carpeting is soft so 'Randy' would be fine," Ryuga said in assurance.**

'Like you care!'

**Then, his eyes moved back to Hikaru," Now where were we."**

'I thought so...' Hikaru waited a moment before reading on.

**They leaned over again but this time instead of a crab their mouths landed on two separate soda cans.**

**"Hey, guys what did I miss?' said Mako sitting down on the chair just above them.**

**'My darling brother, come to save me. I don't think the me in this story will be very happy, though!'**

**"I got some snacks for you guys." Mako laden them with popcorn buckets, sodas and various sweets. He placed them exactly between the two of them, making it impossible for the two to see each other.**

**"Mako…" said Hikaru in a dangerous tone that could make even Reiji shut up. Who was actually just a few rows behind them, shivering at the tone of Hikaru's voice.**

'Reiji's here too?'

**"What?" asked Mako innocently but fear was evident in his eyes," This isn't spying. I came here to enjoy a movie with my friends."**

**As if on signal all of the Bladers in the room suddenly left the theater.**

'Something's gonna go down and it's not gonna be pretty...'

**Hikaru and Ryuga looked at each other as if a mutual understanding passed the two of them.**

**"Well, I'm leaving,' said Ryuga standing up.**

**"But Ryuga,' said Hikaru.**

**"Look, I understand that you like me but Mako's too overprotective. This would never work. Bye Hikaru."**

'...Oh...'

**"Ryuga!"**

**Too late, Ryuga was already out the door.**

**Mako smiled. _Mission accomplished._**

'...I didn't think he'd just leave like that...'

**"Bye Ryu-." _Sniff._**

**Mako looked at Hikaru and saw small tears pouring from her eyes.**

'...'

**"Hikaru, are you okay?" asked Mako worriedly.**

**"Am I okay?" Hikaru's face suddenly changed from a sad expression to that an angry one but tears were still continuously flowing from her blue eyes.**

**"Mako, you just ruined a date with a guy I really like and you also ruined the chance for me to form a possible relationship. I. will. Never. Forgive. You."**

'...'

**"Hikaru, you're overreacting."**

**"Just go away."**

**"Hika-."**

**"GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" screamed Hikaru as she turned her back away from him. Mako felt guilt strike him as he looked at his sister scowling at the movie.**

'I guess I would be pretty angry. If my brother ruined a date with a guy I liked. Not that I like Ryuga! But... if something were to ever happen...'

**"Let's go home 'Karu, please."**

**"NO."**

**Suddenly, for some reason, the sprinkler system activated and water began pouring on them.**

'...Now that was random...'

**"Hikaru, you're getting wet."**

**"I don't care."**

**Mako draped his jacket over her shoulders. She didn't make a move to take it off so he left.**

**Once the door closed behind him Hikaru smirked.**

'Huh?'

**"Did it work?" asked Ryuga, coming back.**

**"Hook, Line and Sinker."**

**Ryuga walked back to his seat and pulled out a red umbrella, covering the two of them from the drizzle.**

'What? Where'd he get the umbrella from?'

**"Great job hacking the sprinkler system," said Hikaru.**

'Like Ryuga would be intelligent enough to do that!'

**"Thanks. Nice acting by the way. You even had me fooled."**

**"Thanks."**

**Silence.**

'Huh...'

**"Did you really mean what you said a while ago?" asked Ryuga.**

**"Which part?"**

**"About you liking me."**

**A blush crept on the girl's face.**

**"Y-Yes. Why do you think I made a Plan B in case this date went wrong?"**

'Actually, come to think of it... THAT definitely sounds like something I'd do...'

**Ryuga merely shrugged.**

**Suddenly, Ryuga grabbed Hikaru's chin with his thumb and index finger. They leaned forward and pressed their lips against each other's.**

'So there it is...'

**The umbrella fell off Ryuga's hands and they let the water pour on them.**

**Coincidentally, the movie was also showing the kissing scene.**

'Yeah. Right...'

**They broke away and bumped foreheads with each other.**

**"So does this mean we're boyfriend-girlfriend now?" asked Ryuga.**

**"Hm. We'll see in about, say, three dates later? But if it's any hectic as this one I'll answer 'yes' right now."**

**Ryuga smirked at the promise and leaned over for another kiss.**

'Well then... So that's what it would be like to kiss Ryuga...'

**"And then she just told you to go away and the sprinklers came on?"**

**Mako nodded.**

**He and the others were back in the living room, discussing about the night's change of events.**

**"Yup. She'll probably walk in crying and being all depress anytime soon."**

**Just then, Hikaru walked in with a big smile plastered on her face.**

**Hikaru smiled.**

**"This has been a wonderful night."**

**Everyone looked at her curiously while Mako was dumbfounded.**

**"B-But you were crying," said Mako.**

**"Here are a few words for you little bro, Acting, Plan B, Girlfriend, More dates to come, No more spying and Pian. For you of course."**

**Mako looked crossed," You made me feel guilty."**

**"Yup. And next time you choose to ruin one of my dates just remember that guilt, kay?"**

**Hikaru patted Mako on the head and left the room.**

**"Note to self: Never, ever, mess with my sister," said Mako.**

'I think everyone should know never to mess with me.'

**"Hear, hear," agreed everyone, sounding like the Knights of the Round Table**

Hikaru pushed the computer chair away from the desk and stood up. She had a lot to think about. Maybe... just maybe she would give Ryuga a call...

After all, life sometimes imitates art...

* * *

Sorry about the crap ending...


	4. Starbreaker Discover Dreamlily's Story

**Lily's story next. This is more fun than I thought. There will be a lag in updates when I go back to school - for now I'm free to waste as much time as I wish :)**

**I'll do both of the stories you suggested, but I'll start with this one :)**

* * *

Damian trolled. Jack camwhored. Zeo lurked. And Toby looked on amusement.

It was him who stumbled across the site, actually. He'd forgotten what he'd typed in but he saw the name Starbreaker in the summary and it looked interesting so he thought 'what-the-hell?'.

He decided to print out the story so he could read it to the others. He gathered them all in one room, much to their protests.

'Do you mind, Toby? I am freaking out here! My Apricot has run out and now and all I have to finish my piece is Henna! It doesn't even kind of match!' Jack moaned.

'Come on, loser! I was trying to make a worm explode using a magnifying glass! It was almost on fire and everything!' Damian complained.

'Toby? What's going on?' Zeo asked.

Toby just smiled and began to read.

**" Why is it so hot?" Jack groaned, fanning himself with a newspaper.**

'Is this a story you wrote? Do you write stories about us? Am I the main character? Is it because I'm just that fabulous? I'm flattered honey, but quite frankly I think it's a little odd...' Jack said.

'Like you can talk, clown boy! I've seen those pictures you painted of Tsubasa!' Damian scoffed.

'Hey! They're art!'

'And why is he naked?'

'It's perfectly tasteful, okay?!'

Toby interrupted them and continued reading.

**God he was too perfect to sweat, why did the world even need hot weather? He would have to talk to Dr. Ziggurat to see about changing that when they ruled the world. **

'That's correct; I am far too perfect to sweat!' Jack agreed.

**Make like a big cooling satellite or something, Jack hardly cared providing it would work.**

'I like this story.' The artist decided.

**"It's not too bad." Zeo offered cheerfully, but not all too convincing. It was evident all of Team Star Breaker were feeling the heat's effect. Jack and Faust stripped from their jackets, Damian had removed his cape, and Zeo had taken his arms out of his sleeves and tied them around his waist. However, Damian and Faust were currently elsewhere in the household.**

'Woah, guess I'm Faust in this story.' Toby thought.

**"Well can you fix it?' Jack questioned, an agitated look on his face as he walked up behind Zeo, who was bent down examining thee building's main air conditioning system.  
"Umm well…." Zeo paused, tilting his head to the side as he continued to observe the machine. "I don't know yet." He laughed sheepishly, rising back to his feet.**

'You have no crossed the line into completely useless.' Jack smirked at Zeo.

'Look who's talking, clown boy!'

**"Then I fear it will be the end of me." Jack moaned, leaning his hand on his forehead dramatically.**

'Ha hah! Whoever wote this has Jack absolutely down!'

**"It will be okay." Zeo told him assuringly while nodding his head.**

**This only proved to irritate Jack further. How could he remain so optimistic all the time? Even though it wasn't meant to be, Jack felt like he was mocking him. But that was okay. Jack knew just how to annoy him back.**

'Oh great. He's going to talk about how brilliant he is.' Zeo moaned.

Toby, who had looked ahead, smiled. 'Not quite...'

**He wrapped his arms around Zeo's hips and placed his head on his shoulder. "Know what might cheer me up instead?" He teased, enjoying the shade of deep red that crossed Zeo's face.**

'What the? That's it - he no longer sleeps wo rooms down from me! I want a restraining order right now!'

'Don't flatter yourself,' Jack hissed. 'You're ertainly no Tsubasa...'

**" Like what?" Zeo stammered, trying to pull away from his grip.**

**Before Jack could answer, both were surprised as another pair of hands wrapped around their waits, causing them to fall of balance and crash separately to the floor.**

**"Faust!" Zeo declared, clearly happy for the interruption.**

'Oh FANTASTIC! Now those two are going to have one of their little gay moments!'

Toby and Zeo looked at each other.

'No homo?' Toby asked.

'No homo.' Zeo promied.

**Jack growled, he never liked the center of attention off him. " Why did you come over?" He asked, annoyed with how angry he actually was that Faust interrupted. After all, he was only playing with Zeo, right? Or at least he tried to convince himself…**

**" I saw the motion you were doing and followed." Faust answered bleakly, no emotion detectable in his face.**

'I forgot how emotionless Faust was. Weird...' Zeo said.

**Jack rolled his eyes, he could forget how simple-minded Faust was sometimes.**

'That too.'

**"What's that?" Faust questioned, crawling over to Zeo to point at a red rag sticking out of his pocket.**

**" Oh this? It's a sweat rag." Zeo explained, pulling it out to show him.**

**Faust promptly grabbed it and held it up in front of him to further study it. " Should I have one?" He wondered a loud.**

**" If you want to help beat this dreadful heat. You won't need one if this stupid air conditioner will ever blow some cold air." Jack replied darkly, hanging his head in defeat.**

**Faust nodded simply, slipping Zeo's rag into his pocket, and stood up.**

**" That doesn't mean take mine." Zeo sighed in disbelief at him.**

'Aww man! I was that bad, was I?' Toby asked.

'Not quite.' Zeo laughed.

**Faust seemed to ignore Zeo's plea however and proceeded to point at the air conditioner. " This?" He asked them both.**

**" Yes." Jack told him as he and Zeo both now rose to their feet.**

**" Okay." Faust said as monotone as ever as he ripped his Beyblade into the air conditioning system, exploding it to pieces.**

'Okay I have to admit... that seems exactly like what you'd do.' Zo said.

'When in doubt - spinning tops and explosions!' Toby cheered.

**Jack and Zeo looked on helplessly at the smashed bits, looks of sheer devastation on both their faces. Zeo was left speechless but Jack had a lot to say.**

**" How could you?" He shrieked, all of their hopes had now been dashed. What might have been fixable was clearly not able to be any more-**

'WHY AM I NOT IN THIS STORY?'

'Because no one cares about you, shrimp.'

'CAN IT, CLOWN BOY!'

**" My orders were to destroy?" Faust questioned, showing only now a hint of confusion.**

**" Not yet." Jack groaned, tallying up the list of objects Faust had recently destroyed. A TV, a washing machine, a toaster and now the air conditioning system. Dr. Ziggurat had said Zeo's friend would emerge as an entirely new person, perfectly obedient and loyal. He didn't mention he'd also be brainless on everything except a few basic orders! [Or at least In Jack's mind]. He continued to glare at him angrily, although it seemed Faust didn't recognize so.**

'I've decided I like Faust, by the way. Because Jack doesn't.' Toby grinned.

**Instead, he walked off, seeing there was nothing left for him to do.**

**" Well nothing we can do now but clean up." Zeo laughed lightly, trying to ease some of Jack's tension.**

**" Yes you do that." Jack replied, distracted by his "glistening" skin that had caused some of his makeup to smear off. He headed to the upstairs bathroom to fix it. Jack was mortified by the fact there was a small smudge, so he decided to take a wet cloth to clean it all off so he could start over. After he wiped it all off he examined his face in the mirror and instantly turned around, crumbling to his knees. It wasn't his face that had startled him but the reflection of Damian he spotted, leaning against the bathroom door. Christ why did he have to appear now of all times when he didn't have his make up on?**

'Some days are just a waste of perfectly good make up.' Jack sighed.

**That seemed to be the last thing Damian was focused on however. " I saw what you were trying to do with Zeo. He's pathetic. We could always go back to my room, let's see if I can cheer you up." Damian spoke with a grin as he walked over to Jack and pressed his lips against his, also taking his hand to help lift him to his feet.**

'EWW! PAEDOPHILIA!' Jack looked shocked.

'FUCK YOU! I'M SIXTEEN!

'Inches tall.' Zeo muttered.

**" Well we'll just have to see." Jack purred back at him as the two exited from the bathroom.**

'Ooh, kinky!' Zeo and Toby laughed. Jack and Damian stormed out of the room, leaving them to finish reading.

**Zeo sighed, sweeping up the smashed bits. He liked how he was always stuck cleaning up everyone else's messes. He turned around surprised to see Faust had returned.**

**"I just learned how to do something new." Faust told Zeo, staring at him blankly.**

**" I like to learn new things, why don't you show me?" Zeo asked supportively, knowing it was probably something he had seen before but didn't care. He was just trying to be nice after all.**

**" Okay." Faust declared. And he kissed him.**

Zeo and Toby stared at each other.

'...You promised me no homo.' Toby mumbled.

'Well, I didn't see that coming!'

'...As a matter of interest... did I... or Faust... try anything? ...Y'know?' Zeo stared at him.

'What? No, of course not!'

'Just... making sure... 'Cause y'know... if anything did happen it would be 100% Faust.' Toby nodded.

'Okay...' Zeo stared at him.

'Well... maybe 99%.'

'Huh?'

'Never mind. Let's go practice!' Toby exited the room, leaving a very confused Zeo behind him.


End file.
